


Drawtale

by crazykotyara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underground isn't real, Child Abuse, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, school bullying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: На листе бумаги Фриск создает свой собственный мир.





	1. Chapter 1

В пенале у Фриск - несколько простых карандашей и синяя шариковая ручка: с таким разнообразием цветов особо не разгуляешься, но и это уже неплохо.

_– отлыниваешь от дел? только не сваливай все на мое дурное влияние - на себя вину не возьму, и не проси._

Санс с легкостью может развеселить кого угодно, не столько даже словами, сколько общим настроем. Достаточно заглянуть ему в глазницы, чтобы увидеть: да, он на самом деле хочет, чтобы вы рассмеялись. И за всеми странными каламбурами, розыгрышами, дружеским подтруниванием скрыто настолько большее, чем просто желание продемонстрировать свое оригинальное чувство юмора. Это - выражение его решимости делать чуточку счастливее тех, кто его окружает. Это - и есть Санс, с его вечной широкой улыбкой, сутулой спиной, поблескивающими огоньками в глазницах и...

– Фриск, сколько раз тебе сказано: не рисовать на уроках!

...заштрихованной синими чернилами толстовке.

Окрик учителя разрывает сонную муть урока, и по классу прокатывается волна едких смешков, как пробегает рябь по зеркальной поверхности озера, когда в воду запускают камень. Фриск молча смотрит на деревянную поверхность парты, до боли сжимая пальцами карандаш. Что-то новое? Нет. Ругань учителя, смех одноклассников, вызов к доске, нерешенный пример и F, как очередной, уже почти потерявший свое значение приговор. F - Fail. F - Frisk.  
Большую жирную F можно печатью поставить на все, что происходит в жизни, и после этого опустить руки, молча переживая очередной провал.  
Вместо этого Фриск рисует.

Под нажимом карандашных грифелей бумага расцветает, обрастает кусочками воображаемого мира, как по весне цветущие кустарники - распустившимися бутонами. Розовый смешивается с голубым и красным, облицовывая кирпичные своды Руин; виридиан и лазурь оттеняют белизну заснеженного Сноудина; аквамариновый и сапфировый рекой разливаются по Вотерфоллу; янтарный и оранжевый Хотлэнда волной раскаленной лавы прокатываются по листу, бледнея и выцветая при переходе в Новый Дом.  
В нарисованном мире нет боли, и все обиды и недопонимания можно развеять одним легким движением ластика. Нет страданий, нет страха. Уверенные линии на рисунке словно перечеркивают весь обыденный мир, и любые невзгоды отступают на второй план, теряются на красочном пейзаже желанной картины. И если спросить Фриск, какой из миров ближе к понятию «настоящий», ответ будет очевиден.  
Карандаши закрашивают ссадины и синяки от неслучайных падений, прячут болезненные чувства под слоем ярких цветов, и, отгородившись бумагой от криков, упреков и грубостей, Фриск какое-то время действительно верит, что все хорошо.  
К сожалению, некоторые напасти слишком крупные, чтобы защититься от них тонким листком бумаги.

– Я иногда... Так устаю. И совсем не знаю, что делать, – тихо говорит Фриск, подтянув колени к груди. Школьная сумка валяется у ног в дорожной пыли, приоткрытая ровно настолько, чтобы можно было разглядеть уложенные в нее тетради, измятые и с изрисованными полями. Напротив Фриск - небольшой адонис с единственным желтым цветком. Хватает минуты, чтобы нарисовать на вырванном из тетради листке ухмыляющееся лицо и заслонить им безликую чашечку. Флауи подмигивает.  
 _– Укради пистолет._  
Фриск хмурит брови.  
 _– Нож. Палку. Ради всего святого, да хоть сковородку, почему я вообще объясняю тебе такие очевидные вещи?_ – о, этот адонис по ядовитости переплюнет любое самое ядовитое растение мира. И все-таки, от его ехидного тона Фриск странным образом становится легче.  
– Не будь таким злым, – Фриск устраивает подбородок на согнутых коленях и не может сдержать улыбку. Флауи готов захлебнуться своим ядом.  
 _– Поверить не могу, что я даю дельные советы кому-то, кто даже не в состоянии им последовать. Отвратительно._  
– Я знаю, – Фриск смеется и, чуть погодя, тихо добавляет: – Спасибо, Флауи.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я дома, – говорит Фриск так тихо, что едва слышит собственный голос. И это хорошо, здесь и без того слишком шумно.  
Все так же тихо Фриск стягивает неудобные потрепанные ботинки и на цыпочках проходит по коридору. Излишняя предосторожность - родителям сейчас явно не до своего ребенка. Фриск слышит, как они ругаются на кухне, с каждым новым словесным выпадом повышая голос все сильнее и сильнее. Грубый сиплый бас отца перебивается визгливым, с истеричными нотками криком матери, и вместе они образуют жуткий, омерзительный дуэт; слушать его немногим приятнее, чем визг стекла, по которому скребут ножом.  
Снова.  
Фриск плотно затворяет дверь в свою комнату, но это не помогает - стены слишком тонкие, явно не рассчитанные на такой мощный поток ругани.  
Какое-то время Фриск неподвижно сидит на кровати: взгляд в стену, руки безвольно покоятся на заштопанном покрывале. Затем с кухни доносится звук разбивающегося стекла. Фриск бессильно кривит губы и достает тетрадь.

– _какие-то проблемы, малыш?_ – отстранившись от грохота за стеной, Фриск слышит приятный низкий голос Санса. Он, как обычно, улыбается, но по каким-то неуловимым признакам - наклону ли головы, прищуру ли глазниц, - можно уловить его беспокойство. Рядом с ним стоит Папирус, как всегда воодушевленный, как всегда готовый поделиться этим воодушевлением с другими. Двое братьев-скелетов - они такие разные, но в то же время чрезвычайно похожи в одном: они всегда рядом, чтобы утешить Фриск.  
– _ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС МОЖЕТ ЧЕМ-ТО ПОМОЧЬ?_  
Великий Папирус слишком великодушен, чтобы догадаться, как сильно он помогает одним своим присутствием. Великий Папирус может казаться кому-то слишком глупым или слишком наивным или даже недостойным такого громкого титула, но Фриск видит, какое величие на самом деле скрыто в его искренней и доброй душе.  
– _Хочешь посмотреть со мной аниме?_ – Альфис по обыкновению немного скованная, словно в глубине души все еще боится, что ей откажут. Но присутствие Андайн за плечом определенно идет на пользу её уверенности.  
– _Если кто-то тебя обижает, то ты просто говоришь мне, и я иду выбивать из них дурь, ясно, малявка?_  
Фриск моргает. Свадьба Альфис и Андайн определенно закончится тем, что одна из невест перевернет стол и устроит с гостями масштабную потасовку. Это будет... весело?  
– _Хочешь кусочек пирога, дитя мое?_  
Одного слова, произнесенного Ториэль, всегда достаточно, чтобы в груди разлилось тепло, похожее на то мягкое нежное тепло, что идет от весело потрескивающего огня в камине, или от большого куска пирога в животе, или от заботливо подоткнутого одеяла перед сном. Поэтому Фриск находит в себе силы кивнуть, когда Асгор просит сохранять в душе решимость, улыбнуться гримасе Меттатона и неловкому поддакиванию Блуки. Все верно: если слишком долго грустить, у шоу упадут рейтинги.  
– _Ну что за идиотизм,_ – ворчит Флауи, но даже его тон сегодня не содержит и пятой доли привычного яда. Фриск улыбается и снова повторяет, на этот раз обращаясь ко всем:  
– Спасибо.  
Фриск чувствует тепло душ своих друзей-монстров и то, что Флауи не все равно.


	3. Chapter 3

Бинты слой за слоем ложатся на покрытую шрамами кожу. Фриск уже не помнит, когда в руках последний раз оказывался нож, и старается пореже закатывать длинные рукава полосатой футболки, но все равно носит на запястьях потрепанные повязки. Следы на коже, в отличии от следов на бумаге, не стираются, оставаясь вечным напоминанием о бесплодных поисках способов пережить очередной слишком мрачный день, слишком горькую неделю, слишком длинный месяц. Найти правильный путь было непросто, но то, что в итоге это все-таки произошло, единственное, чем Фриск на самом деле гордится.  
За окном щебечут ранние птахи, и на улице свежо и тихо. Ранее утро воскресенья - единственное время, когда в городке действительно приятно находиться. Дома вокруг еще окутаны сонным трансом, светлое небо розовеет над кромкой деревьев, где виднеется вершина горы Эботт. Однажды настанет время спуститься в Подземелье, чтобы навестить знакомые места, но пока Фриск является для своих друзей связью с поверхностью, о которой все они так мечтали. Их Надежды и Мечты - то, что Фриск обещает себе защищать до последнего. Их Надежды и Мечты - единственное, что позволяет Фриск сохранять в собственной душе способность надеяться и мечтать.  
В руках у Фриск выброшенный кем-то горшок. У него неровные обломанные края, но это неважно - Фриск не имеет ничего против потрепанных жизнью вещей, потому что чувствует с ними душевное родство.  
Адонис находится на своем привычном месте, и несколько минут Фриск молча смотрит на него со странной смесью умиления и воодушевления. И затем - принимается за работу.  
Вскоре цветок вместе с необходимым количеством земли переезжает на новое место жительства. На обратном пути Фриск бережно прижимает горшок к груди, ничуть не заботясь о том, что приставшие к зубчатым краям стенок комья земли оставляют на синей ткани грязные разводы.  
Адонис находит свое место на подоконнике, рядом с неаккуратной стопкой тетрадей и коробкой цветных карандашей. Не медля ни секунды, Фриск садится рисовать.  
– Теперь мы будем жить вместе. Как тебе такое? – спрашивает Фриск, сжимая в пальцах листок бумаги. Флауи кривится так, будто бы не просто проглотил целый лимон, но предварительно еще и разжевал его.  
– _Я готов умереть вторично прямо сейчас._  
– Ну брось, – Фриск смеется, беззвучно, чтобы не разбудить храпящих за стеной родителей. Флауи закатывает глаза.  
– _В любом случае не понимаю, почему я должен жить с тобой. У тебя не нашлось занятия получше?_  
Фриск качает головой.  
– Это же просто. Потому что ты мой лучший друг.


	4. Chapter 4

Проблемы начинаются там, где заканчивается лист бумаги.  
Фриск снятся красочные сны о том, как цвета выплескиваются из двухмерного измерения, заливая пыльный пол и бледные стены комнаты. Проходят волной по коридору, и мерзкий городишко тонет в них, захлебываясь ругательствами. И затем - тишина. И затем - музыка и голоса, знакомые, радостные.  
Но когда Фриск открывает глаза, впереди - только облупленный низенький потолок, и сбивающий с толку шум унылой людской жизни.  
Иногда Фриск кажется, что если наклониться еще чуточку сильнее, уткнуться носом в свежий рисунок, еще не очищенный от грифельных крошек и стружки ластика, можно будет преодолеть тонкую бумажную преграду и на самом деле... заменить реальность?  
Заменить серые школьные коридоры лабиринтами Руин. Заменить летящие в спину бумажные комки крупными хлопьями снега. Заменить трескучие вопли старого телевизора мелодией музыкальной шкатулки. Заменить маслянистый плеск грязной реки ненавязчивым шелестом фонтана. И даже если бы барьер никогда не был разрушен. И даже если бы они никогда не увидели звезды. Фриск кажется, что светящиеся кристаллы на стенах пещеры сияют в тысячу раз ярче безжизненных огоньков на таком далеком небе.  
И как приятнее, как проще бы было до конца своих дней заслониться от окружающего мира разрисованной бумагой.  
У матери всегда холодный, потухший взгляд - как будто бы весь внутренний огонь в ней уже выгорел, потух, оставив за собой бесцветный слой пепла. Грязные спутанные пряди свисают по бокам худого лица, только острее очерчивая и без того слишком острые скулы и жесткие складки, залегшие в углах рта.  
«От тебя одни проблемы.»  
Закрыв глаза, Фриск может представить, как звуки тусклого голоса теряют четкость, смешиваются, меняют свой тон, и на свет, наконец, появляется « _Ха-ха! Как мило... Мне хочется потрепать тебя за щечку._ » Появляется мягкая улыбка, и чувство защищенности, и, наверное, впервые в жизни - желание называть кого-то Мамой.  
Отец всегда злой и разбитый. Его подбородок покрывают остатки плохо выбритой щетины, а в маленьких поросячьих глазках мелькает только два выражения: гнев и усталость. Когда он злится, его начинает мелко потрясывать.  
«Тебе лучше заткнуться, не то я выбью из тебя всю дурь!»  
Как следует постаравшись, Фриск может вообразить разделяющий их лист бумаги, такой же плотный и неразрушимый, как барьер, отделяющий мир людей от мира монстров.  
Асгор - именно такой, каким должен быть настоящий король: справедливый и обладающий добрым сердцем. Фриск пока не чувствует в себе готовности в полной мере видеть в нем отцовскую фигуру, но исходящая от Асгора аура спокойной уверенности - это именно то, с чем должно ассоциироваться понятие «дом». С кухни доносится звон винных бутылок, но вместо него Фриск слышит дружелюбное « _Не желаешь ли выпить со мной чашечку чая?_ ».  
Фриск хотелось бы обклеить стены своей комнаты бессчетным количеством рисунков и никогда оттуда не выходить, но Надежды и Мечты снова оказываются ограниченными форматом А4.  
Ночью Фриск смотрит на затянутое тучами небо и слышит в ушах голос Флауи:  
– _Оно такое же пустое, как я._  
Фриск молча прижимает цветочный горшок к груди.


	5. Chapter 5

Одним утром Фриск просто не приходит в школу.  
Дорога до нее всегда одинаковая: серые кирпичные домишки, суетливо-равнодушные прохожие, хрипло урчащие автомобили и пыльный асфальт, напоминающий магнит - каждый следующий шаг по нему тяжелее предыдущего. Фриск переставляет словно налитые свинцом ноги, с трудом отрывая подошвы от земли, и упрямо поджимает губы, пока вдруг не останавливается, не замирает на середине тротуара, позволяя спешащему людскому потоку ворчливо обтекать застывшего ребенка в мешковатой одежде. Это решение слишком спонтанное, слишком необдуманное, и, должно быть, именно поэтому с каждой секундой нравится Фриск все больше. Разве делать то, что кажется правильным, не является проявлением той самой Решимости?  
Небо затянуто ровной серой пеленой, но проясняется к тому моменту, когда Фриск доходит до городской окраины, где кончаются хлипкие постройки и начинаются тянущиеся ввысь деревья. Удобно пристроившись в переплетении узловатых корней, Фриск достает тетрадь.  
Фриск никогда не рисует ничего из того, что можно найти в городе. Слепые окна, прорастающие сквозь трещины в асфальте коричневатые побеги травы, под завязку набитые автобусы, тощие дворовые коты, безвкусные витрины магазинчиков и крикливые продавщицы - всему этому просто нет места на рисунках. Прямое предназначение бумаги - испачкаться в чернилах и графите, но, насколько ироничным бы это ни казалось, существует очень много вещей, недостойных марать ее девственную белизну.  
Вместо этого Фриск аккуратно вычерчивает контуры монстров, и фигурные листья, и аккуратные заснеженные домики, и сияющие кристаллы, и прямые линии работающих эскалаторов - все необходимые составляющие мира, который действительно заслуживает того, чтобы быть запечатленным на бумаге, увековеченным в жирных контурах и уверенных штрихах.  
Сжимая измазанными графитом пальцами карандаш, Фриск чувствует вибрацию, эту сладкую дрожь - отзвук резонирующих с той стороны бумаги душ. И даже когда карандаш снова оказывается в сумке, а Фриск - на дороге к дому, эта связь никуда не исчезает.  
До самого рассвета Фриск сидит на подоконнике, поставив цветочный горшок на колени, и шепчет в раскрытые желтые лепестки такие легкие и такие правильные слова.  
– _Тебе в самом деле больше нечем заняться, верно?_ – спрашивает Флауи почти уныло, и Фриск улыбается, не понимая его, но твердо зная, что прямо сейчас они - единственное, что существует в мире под далекими звездами.


	6. Chapter 6

Проходит неделя, прежде чем тишину очередного мутного утра прорезает пронзительная трель телефонного звонка.  
Фриск рисует в своей комнате - сегодня суббота, поэтому уходить из дома так рано, как обычно, не нужно, но какая-то часть сознания вдруг жалеет об этом. Тем не менее, хриплое покряхтывание в коридоре означает, что трубку возьмет отец, а значит нет смысла не только подходить к телефону, но и пытаться выйти из дома - прихожая заблокирована. Фриск пожимает плечами. На листе бумаги - новое представление Меттатона, и было бы глупо пропускать его из-за каких-то телефонных звонков.  
Обаятельная улыбка Меттатона, рекламирующего гламбургеры, рукоплескания толпы, поддерживающей своего кумира, блеск и свет сцены - все прерывается звуком тяжелых шагов. Фриск успевает только встать с пола, когда дверь широко распахивается. Софиты гаснут. Музыка замолкает. Зрители расходятся. Рейтинги стремительно падают.  
Крики и ругань - все эти годы такая неотъемлемая часть жизни, что к ним можно было давно привыкнуть, и Фриск на самом деле воспринимает их как что-то обыденное, но почему-то после восторженного гула монстров и металлического воркования Меттатона, купающегося в лучах их любви, даже обыденности воспринимаются куда болезненнее, чем всегда.  
Фриск молчит, вжав голову в плечи и плотно притиснув руки к бокам так, словно верит в возможность сжаться до одной единственной крохотной точки в пространстве, исчезнуть, укрыться от чужого взгляда. Фриск пытается не слушать, заглушить отцовскую ругань чем-нибудь - _хоть чем-нибудь_ \- но, похоже, даже Напстаблук сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы включать свои ремиксы.  
Отец, как всегда, бесится от того, что Фриск молчит, а Фриск, как всегда, просто не знает, что можно сказать. «Мне очень жаль»? Это ложь. «Такого больше не повторится»? Это тоже ложь. «Прости меня, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя»? И это, конечно, ложь. В этом мире все состоит из лжи, нарисовано ей, как воображаемый мир нарисован чернилами, и это - очередная данность, с которой остается только смириться. Но Фриск вдруг чувствует слишком большое желание хоть раз в жизни сказать правду.  
– Я не могу ходить в школу, они все меня... – правда обрывается на полуслове, раздавленная звонкой пощечиной. Фриск опускается на пол и какое-то время пытается понять, что происходит и почему мир перед глазами такой расплывчатый. Щека горит огнем, но Фриск не находит в себе сил даже чтобы поднять руку и прикоснуться к ней. Интересно, сколько раз придется выбирать «милосердие» в этом бою, чтобы он закончился? И действительно ли это единственный путь?  
Прогулы - это только один из множества поводов для упреков. Незаправленная постель, неприбранная комната, недостаточно покаянное выражение лица - сотни поводов, сотни бессмысленных поводов, на самом деле имеющих для отца так же мало значения, как для Фриск - его попытки учить своего ребенка уму-разуму.  
Это реальность - такая, какая она есть: бессмысленная и не имеющая значения. Блеклая и плывущая перед глазами. Фриск почти не слышит криков и почти не чувствует боли. Фриск понимает, что не все еще потеряло значение, только когда отец с грохотом сбивает цветочный горшок с подоконника.  
За полным отвращения «убери эту дрянь из дома» следует ударяющий по ушам хлопок двери. Фриск садится на пол и медленно дотрагивается пальцем до измятой желтой чашечки. Разлетевшаяся по полу земля похожа на песок или... прах. Она пристает к пальцам, и когда Фриск вытаскивает из-под кровати тетрадь, собственные руки почему-то кажутся даже более грязными, чем они есть на самом деле.  
Черные гелиевые линии выходят слишком резкими и кривыми, словно плохая карикатура на знакомые фигуры монстров. Фриск не может смотреть на неправильно пустой взгляд Ториэль и переворачивает страницу. Под слишком сильным нажимом ручки бумага рвется, оставляя Папируса обезглавленным. Фриск снова переворачивает страницу и пытается, на самом деле пытается успокоиться, но рука дрожит слишком сильно, и силуэт Андайн расплывается почти до неузнаваемости. Фриск переворачивает страницу.  
Санс выходит чуть ровнее, но совершенно не похожим на себя: его улыбка такая кривая, что выглядит скорее как болезненная гримаса, а слишком маленькие точки зрачков в распахнутых глазница придают ему совершенно безумный вид.  
– _видишь ли, я сдался уже очень давно._  
Фриск отбрасывает тетрадь и прячет лицо в ладонях, только сейчас обратив внимание на то, что щеки стали мокрыми. Мир сквозь щели между пальцами растекается и оплывает, и то же самое происходит с распростертым на полу адонисом. Для того, чтобы увидеть изорванное тело лежащего ничком Флауи, Фриск даже не требуется бумага.  
– _Разве я не говорил тебе? В этом мире..._  
Фриск зажимает уши.  
Нет, это неправильно, это все неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Но ведь еще можно все исправить, должен быть способ решить все проблемы разом, наверняка есть способ... Фриск вдруг замирает, чувствуя, как все тело охватывает дрожь. Ну конечно же способ есть.  
Если Подземелье больше нельзя достичь через рисунки, надо просто выбрать путь подольше.  
Бумага и карандаши остаются в беспорядке валяться на полу рядом с черепками разбитого горшка, но Фриск не удостаивает их даже взглядом, решительно направляясь в коридор.

Путь до горы Эботт неблизкий, но Фриск словно не чувствует пройденного расстояния. Мимо проплывают нелепые дома и однообразные деревья, все как одно скучные и выцветшие. Там, внизу, все будет по-другому. Там, внизу, будет все. Прогулки с Ториэль по бесконечным закоулкам Руин, и бесчисленные пазлы в вечно праздничном Сноудине, и веселые уроки кулинарии с Андайн, и долгие разговоры с Альфис по телефону, и овации публики очередному выступлению Меттатона, и чаепития с Асгором, и, конечно, Флауи, который тоже заслужил шанс вспомнить, кто он такой на самом деле, и открыть свою душу.  
Фриск останавливается на вершине, у самого края расщелины. Ноющие ноги подгибаются, и грудь горит огнем, но Фриск не может сдержать сотрясающую все тело дрожь возбуждения.  
Один шаг.  
Один шаг разделяет Фриск и мир, принадлежность к которому ощущается куда четче, чем что угодно в старой реальности.  
Один шаг в темноту, но эта темнота не несет в себе страха или неизвестности - Фриск точно знает, что ждет внизу, начиная от мягкой подушки из желтых цветов и заканчивая барьером, способным защитить любого жителя Подземелья от жестокости человечества.  
Делать этот один шаг вперед немного страшно, но в то же время Фриск впервые за, должно быть, всю жизнь чувствует легкость. Словно не было никаких проблем в школе, словно тело не саднит после долгой дороги и утренних побоев, словно в тесной обшарпанной комнатушке никогда не проливалось целое море слез. Словно провести ластиком и стереть все плохое наконец стало возможно и за пределами бумаги.  
Ходят слухи, что те, кто отправились на гору Эботт, никогда не возвращаются.  
И Фриск знает почему. Потому что возвращаться просто не за чем.  
Фриск делает свой один шаг.

Внизу горы Эботт нет желтых цветов, да и низа, как такового, нет - гора не полая и на половину.  
Фриск холодно. И еще - больно. И еще - страшно.  
Кажется, что еще секунда, и раздадутся торопливые шаги, и тогда магия прогонит пронизывающую боль, вылечит переломанные кости, оставив от мучительных ощущений только едва заметное покалывание. Но Ториэль все нет и нет, а Фриск даже не может повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, не мелькнет ли где знакомый силуэт шустрого цветка.  
«Может быть, достаточно просто позвать на помощь», – думает Фриск в давящей тишине и цепляется за эту последнюю надежду, за единственное возможное спасение. От боли голос совсем не слушается, но Фриск перебарывает ее, бросает все силы на эту отчаянную финальную попытку и кричит так, что даже окутывающая взор багровая темнота как будто бы становится чуть менее густой.  
 _Ториэль!_  
Санс!  
Папирус!  
Андайн!  
Альфис!  
Флауи!  
Асгор!  
– Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!

***Но никто не пришел.**

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации:  
> https://vk.com/lemorgo?w=wall-97168551_1928


End file.
